A Person to Relate to
by Waluigi-Official
Summary: Very Jelsa. A small side story compared to BotW. Jack finds Elsa, and they share stories. They RELATE to each other. Rated T. Maybe M later.


**This is just a chapter that I was writing during the 4 months I was gone. This FanFiction won't be updated nearly as ofter as my BotW FanFiction will be.**

* * *

Jack Frost's POV

I was walking across the rooftops of 5 a.m. Berlin when I was shoved in a sack and tossed through a portal. As soon as I touched the ground I stood and wrestled my way out the bag. "Holy Hailstorm North, stop kidnapping me."

"But surprise is healthy, Jack" North said. He was standing at his weird dashboard thing.

"What's this about?" I was impatient. I had storms to make.

"Jack, Jack, calm down. I just think you deserve a present."

I reeled. "I'm on the nice list?"

"No, no, no! You are still on the naughty list. 20 years a guardian, 20 years, and you still can't be good! Because it's your birthday! December 21st, shortest day of the year. And on the day you were born, also the coldest!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Christmas is in 4 days and I don't want to ruin it." I rested my staff on my shoulder.

"How could you ruin Christmas, Jack? The cold won't stop Saint Nick!"

"You wanna test that? I've gotten a lot stronger since I became a Guardian. Maybe I could snow you in." I smirked.

"Go ahead and try." He dared me, his voice suddenly ominous.

"Uhh, I'll pass."

"Good choice." His voice returning to normal, " Now what do you want?

"I don't know. Never really thought I'd get presents from Santa."

"Hmm, let's see. How about, a toy robot."

"No, not really."

"A new stick."

"It's a staff North, not a stick."

"New clothes."

I made a face, "Seriously?"

"AH-HAHAHA. I was messing with you! Do you really think that I, Saint Nick, would not know what you want? NO, of course you don't!"

"So what do I want?"

"What you want, Jack," He said, suddenly grabbing me. "What you want, is a companion. Someone who understands you, who truly knows you. Someone you can relate to."

"And you can get me this person, how exactly?

"There is a girl in the kingdom of Arendelle, well a woman now, who has ice powers just like you!

"What! How?"

"You gave them to her." He said, simply.

"But I can't give people powers!"

"But you did, you just need to think, remember."

I searched my memories, and found one from the summer before I became a Guardian. It was a particular bad day, and I made it snow in July, I remembered making a single snowflake, and in desperation, to get rid of all the hurt, I had poured my loneliness into it. I had flicked it into the air, and seen it sail towards a castle in the distance.

"I-I don't get it," I was spluttering. "How?"

"That snowflake hit a woman in labour, and it changed the baby. You gave her powers Jack." Another memory was surfacing,of last summer, of an ice castle in the mountains.

"She made the ice castle." I breathed. "I thought you built it."

"No,no,no. I wish I had, but she did that on her own."

"How do you know about her?"

"We were watching her. She was afraid of her powers. She has only grown comfortable with them recently. She needs a friend too. She only has her sister now."

"But what if she finds out that I gave her the powers. Any friendship, would crumble."

"Well than, don't tell her."

"I can't do that."

"Well than figure something out fast!" He hefted me over his shoulder and threw me out the window. "Man in Moon, take him to Arendelle, Queen Elsa!"

"Did you say Queen!?"I screamed. Before he could reply, I was carried from the North Pole.

I was supposed to get the Queen of a Kingdom, to believe in Jack Frost. Yeah, 20 years was enough to convince children to believe, but adults? I was screwed.

Seconds later, I was flying over rooftops, directly towards a large castle. I swung over the outerwall and was immediately thrown into the inner courtyard. I hurtled directly towards an open window on the right side of the castle. Bracing myself, I crashed into what looked like a dresser. It gave way to my momentum, and shattered. There was no way no one heard that. I fell to the floor and was covered by what felt like a bedsheet. I struggled to find my way out. After a few seconds I was standing over what looked like a blue, sparkling glittery dress. I leaned in close. The dress was made of snow and ice. I was astounded. I picked it up, to admire it. This was beautifully detailed, and the ice shimmered. I wondered if I could make something so intricate and delicate.

I heard a crackle from behind me. I turned slowly, and realized I was trapped in an icy jail cell. "Put down my dress." said a feminine voice. To my right, I saw a woman. For a second it stole my breath away. She had blue eyes, and hair was so blonde it was practically white. Her skin was as pale and cold. Her hands were small and delicate, and her body was thin. She was slightly curvy, and she held herself in a regal manner. She was wearing a white nightgown that hung over her shoulders. And from what I could see, I was a head taller.

"Put down my dress." She repeated. I nodded and dropped the dress. It crumpled to the floor. I kept the staff. "How did you get here?"

"Through the window."

"It's the fourth floor."

"I've been higher."

"Who are you."

I decided not to answer that. "You can see me?" Obviously she could, but I had to make sure.

"Do you think you're invisible?"

"Usually. Well than, that makes my job easier."

"So you're an assassin."

"Blizzard's no. I am a kind spirit, who just happened to crash through the window of the Snow Queen."

"And you are."

"Jack."

"Jack what?"

I smirked "Frost, milady." I bowed over dramatically. Jack Frost."

"Real name."

"Oh no, I assure you, I am the one and only Jack Frost.

"Why are you here."

"To spread fun, I think."

"To spread fun? You were holding the Queen's dress just for fun?"

"Hey, that reminds me," I said dropping the gentleman act. "That is some good ice work. How'd you get it to be so soft and detailed?"

She looked stunned. Either from the sudden change of personality or the ice comment, I didn't know.

"Why should I answer your questions? You're trapped."

"You know who Jack Frost is right? So what does he control?"

"Winter, Ice, Snow." she said very quietly.

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not trapped."

"But you're not Jack Frost! He would never be as egotistical as you!"

"Hey! I find that very offending! I'm not _that_ egotistical!"

"Why haven't I called the guards to take you away yet?"

"They can't see me."

"They can't see you how? You're right here."

"Alright, go ahead and try. And when they find out that the Queen called them to her room to take an invisible man to the dungeons, see what they do. I'm sure it'll be very entertaining." I proceeded to walk up the walls of the ice prison, until I was hanging from the ceiling.

"How are you doing that?"

"I told you Snowflake, I'm Jack Frost."

"What did you call me?"

"Hmm-Oh, you mean Snowflake. Yeah, just a nickname."

"I am a Queen, and I will be addressed as such."

"See, I don't come from Arendelle, so you're not my Queen, but if you insist, _Queen_ Snowflake."

"Stop calling me that."

"I don't think so." I said softly coming back down to the floor.

"Again, you're the trapped one."

"Your point is?"

"You listen to me." She demanded.

"No."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"I'm Jack Frost. I don't listen to anyone." except Manny, I thought.

"If you're really Jack Frost, prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know!" She cried, exasperated. Just something!"

"Fine." I concentrated on making something. A tiny snowball appeared in my hand, growing bigger and bigger, until I was holding a ball of snow the size of a basketball. "See?"

"She was standing still, frozen, as if she was an icicle. But I could see the thoughts going through her head. "Sooo, gonna let me out?" I asked. She ignored me. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Holding out my staff I focused on all the ice around me. I disintegrated it. Until it didn't exist. No water or dust. Gone, out of existence. I had only mastered that trick within the last decade.

"What?" She said.

"Proof. Right there."

Then BOOM, she started rambling. "You're really Jack Frost. I didn't believe it until now. Oh My God you're real. I wasn't prepared for this. You're Jack Frost. I thought I was the only one with powers. But you're the Winter Spirit, so does that make you human even, and do you know how I got my powers. Ohh, you don't know how many times I've thought about how cool it would be to meet you. I've thought about it so many times. And is it true that you can fly. Is _that_ how you got in here. I always knew-" She stopped, blushing hard, staring at the ground.

"Jeez, slow down, I have no idea what you said. But from I did hear, it sounds a little like the Snow Queen was crushing on me." I asked and saw her blush, her feet covering each other as she tried to hide her shame. "Hey don't worry, don't worry. Everybody has a crush on me. Even I have a crush on me, it's natural. My good looks and charm has everyone head over heels." I said cracking a grin. I saw her smile, even though she was still blushing. If she had a crush on me, and had ice powers like me, and could relate to me like North said, maybe we could be more than friends. Friends with benefits. Maybe.

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

"For being a fangirl."

"That's nothing to be sorry for. Tell you what. I know you have a problem controlling your ice powers. Don't ask how. It's something you pick up on. By the way, nice ice castle."

"You were the guy from then."

"Huh?"

"I saw you fly by last summer, when I was up there."

"Well that's just another reason to like me."

"What reason?" she asked curiously.

"Ehhh, I'll think of something." I responded, and she started laughing. Her laugh was fluffy, like snow in a breeze. I wanted to stand there listening forever, taking her in, but I couldn't seem like a creep. "Anyway, I realize you have trouble controlling your ice, and I think that I could teach you."

"Really?" Her eyes were full of hope. I tore my gaze away, instead choosing to stare at her shoulder.

"Yeah, just on one condition."

"What?"

"I can stay as long as I want."

"Why?"

"Secret. So do we have a deal?"

"How do I know you're not pranking me?"

"Why would I ever want to prank a lady as beautiful as you?" I said, a small smile on my face.

"I don't know, would you?"

"Only if I felt like it."

"...Maybe." I grinned. Everybody knew maybe meant yes.

"Alright. We start in morning." I turned to leave and find a place to pass time.

"I can't. I promised Anna, I would have breakfast with her, and Kristoff.

I turned back, "Who's that?"

"My sister and her ...friend."

"I'm not going to ask. Alright. After breakfast." I turned around. "Aren't you going to stay?"

"I am, but I think your Kingdom is deserving of a little snowstorm tonight. Go to bed."

"How am I supposed to go to bed now? You woke me up, sneaking around my room."

I looked out the window, and seeing one of his golden strands, I smiled. "Sandy, knock her out. She fell asleep almost immediately, and would have hit the floor if I hadn't caught her. I carried her to bed and tucked her in. Then I jumped out the window.

 _Elsa's POV_

"Queen Elsa, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. I'd had the best dream. Jack Frost had been here, in my room. He said he'd would teach me how to control my powers. And he'd been really handsome, with pure, white hair, blue eyes that sparkled like sunlit snow, and pale skin. He had a blue hoodie covered in snowflakes, and shepard pants. And he had a Staff. He was sarcastic and funny, and I didn't remember laughing like that since Anna and I had played together as children. I was usually didn't trust people, ever since Hans, but he just made me feel so, credulous. I really didn't want to wake up.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but you have breakfast with the princess very soon." That got me up.

"I'm sorry, Katie, I was just incredibly tired."

"Did you not sleep well, Your Majesty?"

"No,no. I'm fine." I stood up. Katie helped me dress. As she brushed my hair, a flurry of white caught my eye. "Is is snowing?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Quite the blizzard hit us early this morning. It's slowed down, but there is at least a meter of snow."

"That's quite a lot." but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was thinking about my dream again. Jack had said Arendelle deserved a snowstorm.

"We are done, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Katie. How much time do I have?"

"Half an hour, Your Majesty."

"I would like to be left alone then."

"Yes, Your Majesty." She turned and left. I began to dress myself. I just wanted to remember what he looked like. In the back of my mind, I realized a Queen wasn't supposed to fantasize over a mythical man, but I didn't care. I had always believed he gave me my powers. How else did I get them? Then I turned and saw that my dresser was broken, on the floor and my beautiful ice dress was heaped on the floor as if it had been dropped there.

"Sorry about that." came a voice from my window. I turned towards the voice, and gasped as I saw Jack Frost sitting in the windowsill. "Kinda, crash landed last time." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"You're real!"

""Well of course I am. Where do you think all the snow came from? You?" He scoffed.

"Are you saying I'm weaker than you are." I rebutted.

"Of course you are, I'm Jack Frost, God of Winter, while you are Queen Snowflake."

"I recall you being a mischievous Winter Spirit, not a God."

"Same difference, really." He said, cracking that handsome smirk. I grinned too, but I felt myself blushing anyway. He didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he ignored it.

"What have you been doing the entire night?"

"Brought some snow to a couple of places, not much really."

"And?"

"Nothing else. Jeez, you really like asking questions. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a crush on me. Oh...wait."

"Shut it." I said blushing again. He laughed. "Why are you here so early? I thought we would start after breakfast. That's not until an hour from now." I questioned.

He grinned. "But that's an hour without you, Snowflake." I blushed even harder, and I wondered if he was flirting with me.

"Stop saying stuff like that, you'll make me blush!" He was a flirt!

"But that's what a live for, Your Majesty." He said, giving a ridiculously low bow. He was definitely flirting with me. I decided to change the subject.

"Are you eating with us?"

"No, I haven't eaten in years." He cocked his staff on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm a spirit. I don't need to eat."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Hover over everyone." He said, as if it was a normal thing, to hover over people's heads like a creep.

"And how is no one going to notice you?"

"Remember, I'm invisible."

"But why can I see you?" I asked. He studied my face for a bit, and I started feeling a little self conscious.

"When did you start believing in Jack Frost?" He said, out of nowhere.

"Um...what?"

"Let me rephrase that. When did you start thinking that I exist, somewhere in the world."

"Ever since I was young."

"Why though?"

"Because you were the only explanation that made sense to me. How did I get my powers? Because of Jack Frost, that was my answer." I said. He was silent. "We need to go."

"Alright." He responded, in a leaden tone. He seemed sad for a second. But he grinned again soon after. As I made my way to the door, he flew over my head. He held the door open for me. "After you, Your Majesty."

"Thanks, Jack." I walked through the doorway. I heard him close the door, and he settled into rhythm next to me. As we turned a corner, one of the servants walked past me, and straight through Jack. A pained expression crossed Jack's face, and he clutched his hand to his chest.

"What happened?"

"Excuse me, your majesty?" the servant replied, fear lacing her eyes.

"Ohh, uhh nothing." I replied. "You're excused." I said, and she hurried away. I realized that I couldn't just talk to Jack whenever I wanted, or else the kingdom would think its Queen had gone mad. "What happened?" I asked again, whispering this time.

"She didn't believe in me." He said. I noticed that his eyes were full of pain. "People like that...just walk through me. It hurts when they do that. Like I'm being stabbed by thousands of needles." He didn't look very good.

"Well, how many people do believe in you?"

"Mostly Children in America and The EU. WHich reminds me," he said turning towards me. "Why are you so underdeveloped as a kingdom?"

"Well…" I replied, unsure how to answer. "We don't believe in using such technologies."

"But why? The way you use takes weeks to deliver a letter, and you have to worry about storms and Bandits and so on. If you used technology, it would take seconds, and all you'd need to worry about would be a server crash." He said. Even I had to admit he made a very compelling argument.

"Our Kingdom, and some of our neighbors, dislike change. They like to be traditional."

"But you're the Queen, and you have actual power, unlike Britain. So use it to force change."

"But that's not how politics work Jack! I'd have to bring it to the Nobles, and-"

"I know how politics work, Snowflake. When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up on some things."

"That reminds me Jack." I said. "How old are you? I've never been able to find out." Suddenly, he looked very distraught. He shied away.

"Elsa? Who are you talking too?" I found that we had arrived at the Dining Hall, and my sister, Anna, was waiting for me at the door.

"No one" I replied, very quickly.

"No, you were definitely talking to someone." She said.

As I was trying to deny my sisters claims, Jack said, "You know, I'm pretty sure you're fighting a losing battle." I shot him a look, which did not go unnoticed by Anna. "I mean, I'm just saying, she knows, and you need to do something about it, or should I just make it snow and see if you can cover it up, or I could-"

"BE QUIET!" I screamed at him. Anna jumped, and he just bounced on his staff. I realized that he'd just been trying to get me to say something to him, just for his amusement.

"Are, you alright?" Anna asked, seeming almost scared that I was going insane.

"Yes, I'm fine Anna." she shot me a look of disbelief. "Now then, I'm sure that if you hurry and ask the chef, he can make you a chocolate mousse before breakfast is over." I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Anna, now, go ask him." I said, and she ran off. "You asshole." I said back to Jack."

"Hey, it was funny."

"Not for me! Now my sister thinks I'm going insane!" He just smiled. I swear, his smile sparkled. His teeth were just so white. "Anyway, we need to go to breakfast." We walked 9(or floated) into the Dining Hall. I saw Kristoff and Olaf pigging away at the breakfast. "Kristoff! Manners!"

"Sorry Elsa." He said without looking up. He did, however, start using a fork and knife instead of his hands.

"I don't know. We used to eat with our hands, so why stop?" Jack said. I tried to ignore him, but it was getting pretty hard.

Then I noticed Kristoff eyes widen, and he looked up searching the room. "Who said that?" He asked.

"Holy Hailstorm." Jack whispered. I was just as shocked. Then Kristoff looked up, and after seeing Jack lounging on his staff, started to choke. I tried to do the heimlich maneuver, but I was too weak, then Jack shooed me aside, and performed it on Kristoff. The custard Kristoff had been eating flew out his mouth, and he stopped choking. "Jeez dude, you okay?" Jack asked, while ignoring all the rules of grammar.

"I'll be fine. Thanks though." Kristoff replied, then he realized who he was talking to. "What the hell?" He asked, jumping out of his seat. "Why is Jack Frost here!?"

"Umm...because I am?" Jack said, now on the ceiling. "How do you even know who I am!?"

"That's not important right now! Elsa kick him out or something!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"Yeah! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"What's going on?" I looked down and found Olaf, still seated, staring up at us. I also realized that it was snowing, whether it was me or Jack, I wasn't sure.

"Alright, I'm just going to ask the obvious question here." Jack said. "What, is, that?" He asked, while pointing at Olaf.

"That, Jack, is my snowman."

"Actually?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know either."

"Alright guys, it's nice to see the Winter Spirit learn about living snowmen, but why is the Winter Spirit in the castle!?" Kristoff asked. I couldn't really tell what was so scary about having Jack in the castle, but it seemed like something was wrong.

"What's wrong with having Jack in the castle?"

"I'm not going to comment about the first name basis, but the Winter SPirit is known for blizzards, and I don't want to be snowed in, inside of our dining hall. Seeing Jack Frost has always been a bad omen."

"How do you even know who I am?" was all Jack had to say.

"I was raised by trolls." Kristoff said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys are weird. YOU have ice powers, YOU are a talking snowman, and YOU were raised by trolls. Can your sister turn into a lion or something?" Jack asked.

"No. My sister is the only normal one. Kristoff, Jack is here because I invited him.

"Why would you do that? He's gonna make a snow storm or something!"

"Alright, first of all, have you even looked outside? And you treat me like I'm some malicious spirit, like Bunny. I'm cool. I don't hurt people, and I just saved your life." Jack said. Kristoff didn't seem to have anything to say for himself after that.

"So, is everything alright now?" I asked.

"Just one question." Kristoff said. "How did you meet Elsa?"

"Crashed through her bedroom window last night." He said, completely straight faced.

"Alright I can explain!" I said, before Jack could say anymore.

"Explain what?" Anna asked. Today was already not going well.

"Alright Anna. So you know how I was raised by trolls, right?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah."

"And they have magic and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, and do you know Jack Frost?"

"Uhhu."

"Jack Frost is real."

"Actually?"

"Yep."

"Aww, Elsa that's so cool!" She squealed. "I bet if you ever found him you would fall in love and have like, a-million babies!"

"What?" I asked, my cheeks instantly turning red. Meanwhile, Jack had a very different reaction.

"That sounds like a great idea." Anna looked around until she found him on the ceiling.

"Oh my god, is that him?" She asked, and Kristoff nodded in confirmation.

"Apparently, Elsa and Jack already know each other, and," he said, glancing at me. "He was in her bedroom last night."

"What! Elsa, why didn't you tell me? How was it? Was he good?"

"Alright, Anna, Kristoff, we did **not** do anything of that sort last night." I said, even though my cheeks were red at the thought.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I crash landed in her room, and she tried to kill me. All in all, a very nice first meeting." Jack chose to say, slowly floating down from the ceiling.

"Are you really Jack Frost?"

"How does nobody believe me? I was literally flying a few seconds ago!"

"But Jack Frost has ice powers." Anna said. Jack just huffed and raised his staff. Instantly a single ball of hail landed in the middle of the table. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know it was you? It could've been the stick."

"It's a staff!" But he threw it against the wall, and created another ball. "The staff is just a habit. All my powers are mine."

"He's the real thing. You're so lucky Elsa."

* * *

 **Guys please review. Tell me how you like it.**


End file.
